Unforgettable Love
by melodylane246
Summary: Set after Sasuke trains with Orochimaru. When Sasuke comes back after training with Orochimaru him and Naruto try to fix their old relationship but when Sai suddenly starts having weird feelings for Naruto strange things start happening. YAOI. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story takes place after Naruto and the rest of team Kakashi (now lead by Yamato since Kakashi is in the hospital) infiltrated Orochimaru's lair. Events have changed. Instead of Sasuke rejecting Naruto 's plea to come back to Konoha Sasuke comes with them revealing that he was undercover all along and that it was all a plan to get stronger to kill his brother. Please bear with me. (:

WARNINGS: This is a yaoi fanfic my first ever to tell you the truth, sorry if it plain out sucks. LEMON will happen in later chapters.

Chapter 1

"DIG IN DOBE" yelled a rather excited Naruto, already half way though his ramen.

"Sheesh Naruto you're as loud as ever."

"Sorry Sasuke it's just that I miss you a lot. It's been 2 years you know. I really missed you."

"I missed you too Naruto, but I already told you it was all an undercover mission. Lady Tsunade knew about it all along. It was her plan from the beginning. I just needed to get stronger, and you and I both know that the only way I could do that was if I trained with Orochimaru."

"WHAT?? This was all Tsunade's idea?!?!" Naruto screamed catching some of the customer's in the store's attention.

"Naruto please don't scream you're causing a scene." Whispered Sasuke with pure embarrassment.

"SO WHAT, I DON'T CARE!"

"Sasuke who else knew that you were undercover?"

"Most of the village knew."

"SASUKE UCHIHA! Are you trying to tell me that you kept this a secret from me the whole 2 years you were gone." Naruto asked, his eyes starting to go watery. Naruto suddenly changed from being angry to being completely sad.

Sasuke on the other hand had mixed feelings. He was feeling completely scared of his ex-boyfriend and felt angry at himself for being a complete idiot. But there was an even bigger feeling in him. Sadness. Sasuke was sad and scared that he had just ruined his last chance to be with Naruto. It got ruined once when he left and he didn't want to take any more chances. Sasuke did they only thing that seemed smart at the moment. Beg for forgiveness.

"Naruto, IM SORRY! Please forgive me!" yelled Sasuke trying to get back into Naruto's good side.

"The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I knew you were going to stop me. You know how important it was to me. I had to-- " Sasuke was then cut off when Naruto stood up and slapped him hard across the face. This time gaining every person in the Ramen shop's attention.

"Sasuke you didn't have to. You got me really worried for that past 2 years. You don't know what I went though while you were gone." Naruto said this voice quivering and tears in his eyes.

Before Sasuke could say anything back Naruto had run away from the shop hands over his face. Suddenly Sasuke felt like shit. Everyone was starring at him, most of them disgust on their faces.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke yelled at them. " This has nothing to do with you! Go back to eating."

Sasuke exited the Ramen shop. Naruto was far gone by then. Sasuke went to the first place that popped up into his mind. Naruto's house.

By the time he got there he saw that Naruto was sitting outside his door hands in his face crying. He could tell he hurt him really badly because most of Naruto's clothes were soaked wet by now. He didn't know what to do so he just went with his guts.

"Umm… Naruto?" Sasuke asked rather afraid of what would happen next.

Naruto kept his face in his hands. It looked like he didn't even hear him.

"Naruto please find it in your heart to forgive me." Sasuke begged.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked still not looking at Sasuke.

"Because every person deserves a second chance."

"Sasuke both of us know that this will never work." Naruto sobbed.

"Don't say things like that Naruto. We should at least give things a second try."

"Sasuke it didn't work the first time what makes you think it'll work a second time?"

"Because last time I was just an asshole who left you for a very stupid reason. I'm sorry."

"Do you promise not to leave me ever again?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke's face.

When Naruto looked up Sasuke's heart missed a beat. YES! Naruto was going to forgive him.

"I swear on my life Naruto Uzumaki that I will never ever leave your side ever!" Sasuke screamed out very excited.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto whispered pulling Sasuke's collar towards him.

There lips were 1 centre metre away before Sasuke whisper back "I love you to Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke then forced his tongue down into Naruto's throat. There was a lot of moaning and tongue fighting, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and opened his door to lead them into his bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there sorry if it really sucked this is my first fanfic ever and I still need a lot more practice. I'll become better I promise (or at least I'll try). There may be a lemon scene in the next chapter, im not sure it depends if i actually get an reviews first. (: I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer, because as you can see from here this chapter is amazingly short because of the lack of self esteem.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This is where the lemon scenes start happening. YAOI boyXboy love making. Don't like? Then don't read.

Chapter 2

They swayed on the spot as Sasuke's tongue was so far down Naruto's throat. Sasuke then started sucking Narutos throat leave hickeys everywhere. Naruto moved his head to one side to give the raven more room to lick.

As Sasuke was sucking his neck Naruto was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, slowly rubbing the ravens already hard throbbing member.

"Ah N-Naruto." Sasuke moaned feeling extremely happy that he could finally be with his lover.

"I want you now Sasuke" Naruto screamed into the raven's ear.

With that Sasuke stripped himself down until he was completely naked. He noticed that the blond was just staring at his large penis, faceless. "What's wrong Naruto?" he asked. "Wow Sasuke I can't remember it being this big. During your stay with Orochimaru you really grew!" Naruto burst out with enthusiasm lust in his eyes.

Sasuke let a chuckle and kissed Naruto passionately on the lips. He then started un-dressing him furiously. When he got down to his boxers he decided to tease him a bit. He got his teeth and tried to pull the blonds boxers with them. His nose was rubbing against Naruto's hard dick. Sasuke then started to slowly bite his member softly. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't feel the full effect since he was still wearing his boxers.

"Ahh Sa-Sasuke….feels so good."

Sasuke wanting to have fun decided to start talking dirty to his lover. "You like that don't you, you bad boy? You like me biting that large fat cock of yours."

"Y-Yes. More Sasuke. I want more!"

"Sorry Naruto I don't think I heard you right what was that?"

"Stop teasing Sasuke!"

"Your wish is my command." Sasuke then pulled Naruto's boxers down to his ankles. Not wanting to upset his lover anymore he pushed his throbbing member into his mouth, leaving his hands to play with his dangling balls.

Up and down up and down. Sasuke then took his mouth out leaving Naruto sad with lose of contact. He then took some of Naruto's fingers and started sucking them making Naruto moan uncontrollably.

He then stopped sucking. "Stretch me out Naruto."

Naruto then couldn't help but smile. Now they were getting somewhere! Naruto slowly put 1 finger in, pushing it in and out. He then added another finer scissoring Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke moaning with pleasure felt a but useless and so started rubbing Naruto's cock. Sasuke then took the both of their cocks and started rubbing them together, bending up and down. Naruto feeling very close to coming kept adding more and more fingers in until his whole fist was inside.

"Naruto that's it I can't take it anymore. Enter me Naruto, enter me!"

"Whatever you say Sasuke."

Naruto then violently pushed Sasuke onto the bed. He then put the tip of his cock near Sasuke's entrance. "Sasuke are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked just in case Sasuke was a bit uncomfortable.

"Naruto of course it is. I told you once I don't want to tell you again!" Sasuke screamed losing control.

With that Naruto shoved his cock into Sasuke's ass hitting his prostate at the first go.

"AHHH OH MY GOD NARUTO THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!"

"Do it again Naruto, again." Sasuke screamed very close to coming right then and there.

Naruto wanting his bit of fun to decided that if Sasuke gets to speak dirty to him then he also gets to speak dirty.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you?"

"Yes. Yes I have been a bad boy. Spank me Naruto, teach me a lesson."

Feeling that, that was all the permission he needed Naruto started spanking Sasuke's ass while still pushing into him.

"Have you been sucking other peoples dicks wishing that it was mine you were really sucking?"

"Ahh N-N-Naruto. No. But I masturbate wishing it was or hands touching my dick." The raven confessed.

"Oh you mean like this?" Naruto asked using his one free hand to rub Sasuke's dick. Naruto was doing 3 things at once. He was pumping into Sasuke's ass hitting his prostate every single time, while spanking the top of his ass with his right hand, just noticing that it was going extremely red and lastly he was rubbing Sasuke's cock up and down up and down.

"N-Naruto I'm gonna come really soon."

"Just hold on a little longer Sasuke. I'm nearly there."

For the next few minutes Naruto continued thrusting into him with more force than the last. He continued doing the same routine repeatedly, receiving passionate moans escape Sasukes mouth. He took his cock out barely touching the edge of Sasukes ass then quickly slammed back in, hitting his prostate.

Moans, grunting and screaming of each others names filled the room, until neither of them could hold it in any longer and came. Naruto pulled his limp cock out of Sasuke, while Sasuke started sucking Narutos cum like it was an expensive drug.

"Thank you for giving that to me Sasuke, I really needed it. Ive been so sex-deprived while you were gone."

"Didn't you even think having sex with any of the girls?" Sasuke asked shock in his voice.

"Sasuke when I told you that I loved you I meant it. I couldn't even bear thinking of anyone else apart from you. I've had feelings for you ever since that kiss on our first day of school."

For the first time ever Sasuke was speechless. Was this really how Naruto felt for him? Was he this lucky that a great guy like Naruto would fall for a bum like him?

"Naruto, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. And I promise to never leave you ever again. That's a promise."

Sasuke then passionately kissed Naruto on the lips, where they then fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Hello again. Im sorry for this epic fail. I know I promised for longer chapters but I just couldn't do it. Sorry ): I will try very hard to make better chapters in the future.


End file.
